Fake or Break
hey gamers! this is my first fanfiction. it’ll be short, with some rando characters i just made up. sorry if this has some low production quality, but i feel this is a unique idea and i really am proud of this so far. if you have the time, give this a read! i’ll really appreciate it! __TOC__ Blurb The year is 10,000 AS. Over time, dragons developed technology that rivals our own, even surpassing it. They live in a technological utopia, free to explore. To dream. There is no need to work, or to harm, or destroy. Peace and happiness that dragons of the past could barely even imagine has become a reality. There is no fear of war, there is no fear of tragedy. Sickness, disease, famine, war, all eradicated. Until now. Something has been happening. Inciting terror into the very souls of dragons around the world. A strange group, comprised of evil geniuses who wish to corrupt and steal the works of others. Countless attempts to neutralize them have failed. As their last hope, the government turns to a group of five dragons, equipped with the knowledge and technology to defeat anyone and anything in their path. An engineer, a warrior, a spy, an assassin, and finally, a demolitions expert. Pulling them away from their peaceful lives as part of a top-secret mission to defeat this group of corrupt dragons. Will it all be for nothing? Can they keep their secret? Chapter One In a room with blue walls, sunlight filtered through the blinds as an alarm clock sounded on a table. Trees could be seen outside. The house was surrounded by lush rainforests. A green dragon was laying in a bed, covered in blankets. His ear twitched, hearing the blaring noise. Sitting up groggily, he pressed a button on the top of the alarm clock, and it stopped it’s noise. The time read 8:00am. The dragon, a hybrid of some sort, hopped out of the bed and was heading for the kitchen for breakfast when the television caught his eye. It was switched to a news channel, but was on mute. The scene it depicted was terrifying. A building with two massive, flaming craters on it’s side. It looked as if it was about to collapse. The dragon took a second to process what was going on before he fumbled for the remote and switched on the volume, looking quite a bit more awake than before. “—Another attack on Possibility has occurred today, shortly after the one recorded at 7am this morning.” The reporter said into her microphone. She looked calm, but her talons were shaking. “It is believed to be the work of the same group responsible for the bombing in Sanctuary and the partial destruction of Cicada Hive, but nothing has been confirmed as of yet.” She paused, staring at something. A moment passed, sound of a large crash could be heard. The camera shook, and whipped around to show what it was. A huge robot, almost the size of a skyscraper, was standing next to the crumbled remains of a building. It had obviously destroyed it, seemingly with a single swipe. The calls of the reporter could be heard as the camera dropped to the ground. “Go, go, hurry!” Then the sound of wingbeats and another crash. Just like that, the camera went out, and was switched to the newsroom. “Three, moons. We hope they got out of there—“ The voice of the news host cut off as the dragon switched the TV off. He was staring with a mortified, but somewhat determined look on his face. The hybrid continued his walk to the kitchen and poured himself a cup of plain coffee, looking fatigued. He sighed and took a sip, sitting down on a couch in the living room. ~~ Some time passed before the ground began to shake. His whole house was rattling. Things falling off the shelves, the television wobbling. The lights above his head flickered. Looking panicked, he got up and rushed to the door, spilling the coffee and snatching up a briefcase in the process. He took off, hovering above the trees. The dragon scanned the skyline for a cause, and there it was. Another robot. Like a giant dragon in shape, made of large plates of metal. Someone couldn’t help but wonder, who designed it? It was an engineering masterpiece. The robot stomped through the trees, crushing them like bugs. Dragons were fleeing from buildings, flying away like flocks of birds. Chaos, for the first time in millennia. Chapter Two Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Content (PastramiTsunamii)